doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Magda Giner
) |lugar_nacimiento = Barcelona, España |nacionalidad = Española Mexicana |familiares = |medios = Teatro Cine Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activa |demo = }} Magda Giner es una actriz española de origen catalán que radica en México desde los 5 años. Actriz de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. Sus trabajos en el doblaje comenzaron en 1989, y se ha mantenido vigente por su talento y peculiar voz. En el doblaje es conocida por papeles como Zim en Invasor Zim, Tormenta en X-Men, Lois en Malcolm in The Middle, abuela Cologne en Ranma ½, y por doblar a actrices como: Meryl Streep, Vanessa Redgrave, Joan Allen, Kathy Bates, Patricia Clarkson, Judi Dench y Jane Lynch. ZimMientes.png|El Invasor Zim, es quizás el personaje más emblemático de la actriz. Storm90s.jpg|Tormenta / Ororo Monroe en X-Men, la serie animada de los 90s. Louismalcolm.jpg|Lois Wilkerson (1ª voz) en Malcolm. Sylvia fine.jpg|Sylvia Fine de La niñera. Agatha_Tronchatoro.png|Agatha Tronchatoro en Matilda. Zoycite.png|Zoycite de Sailor Moon. Cologne.jpg|Abuela Cologne de Ranma ½. Char_31915.jpg|Coco LaBouche en Rugrats en París. ButchV2.png|Butch de Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2ª voz). Madre superiora_lnranime.png|La Madre superiora en La novicia rebelde. Nightmare Moon.png|Nightmare Moon en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Siniestra_Anime.png|Siniestra en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. CR_Bunty.png|Bunty en Pollitos en fuga. SDS-Nebula.png|Nebula en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. 270px-Oceanus_shenron.png|Oceanus Shenron en Dragon Ball GT. Susana.png|Susana Salvaje en Hora de aventura. Virginia_Wolfe.png|Virginia Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko. Elena Alegria.png|Elena Alegría (temp. 12) en Los Simpson. Witch-Lezah-the-looneyshow.jpg|Bruja Lezah en El show de los Looney Tunes. Hqdefault (4).jpg|Meany en El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco. Mrs. Wheezer.jpg|Sra. Wheezer en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Sra._Endivia.png|Sra. Envidia en Chowder. Teacher.png|Srta. Simian en El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Carmen-1-.png|Carmen en El Increíble Mundo de Gumball. Bruja Urasue.png|Bruja Urasue de InuYasha. hare.jpeg|Hare en Monster Rancher. Tamako_Nobi.gif|Tamako Nobi en Doraemon. Uranai Baba Trans.png|Uranai Baba en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Kanchome.jpg|Kanchome en Zatch Bell. Char 49590.png|Bruja Mala del Oeste en Tom Y Jerry y El Mago de Oz Madre_de_Tantor.png|Madre de Tantor en Tarzán. Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-14h33m57s843.png|Furia de Jill Andersen en Intensa mente. Dvorah_render_139.jpg|D'Vorah en Mortal Kombat X. Io (Operacion escape).jpg|Io en Operación escape. Bailarinadesoul.jpg|Bailarina de Soul en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Janet Barch.jpg|Janet Barch en Daria. Crabtree.jpg|Sra. Crabtree en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Mrs_Twombly.jpg|Sra. Anna Twombly en Littlest Pet Shop. Jane_lynch.jpg|Magda Giner es la voz recurrente de Jane Lynch. Jane Fonda-1a.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jane Fonda Susan_sarandon.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Y de [[Whoopi Goldberg. kathy_bates1.jpg|Magda también es la voz recurrente de Kathy Bates. Mindy sterling.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Mindy Sterling. Blythedanner.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Blythe Danner. MerylStreep2012.gif|En varias ocasiones dobla a Meryl Streep. Titanic4.png|Ruth DeWitt Bukater en Titanic. 16148-25820.gif|Minerva McGonagall en Harry Pottter y la piedra filosofal. Reina Machina.jpg|La Reina Machina en Power Rangers: Zeo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio Levira.jpg|Levira en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Judi-dench-skyfall.jpeg|M (Judi Dench) en cuatro películas de James Bond. xs5d.jpg|Cassandra Spender en Los expedientes secretos X. Elise_Rothman.jpg|Elise Rothman en Hechiceras. Bonniemom.png|Bonnie de Mom. Sue_4.jpg|Sue Sylvester desde la 2ª temporada de Glee: buscando la fama. Criminal_minds_erin_strauss.jpg|Erin Strauss en Mentes criminales. Ncis-la-hetty.jpg|Henrietta "Hetty" Lange en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Coven (5).png|Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie en American Horror Story. Fraufarbissina.jpg|Frau Farbissina en las películas de Austin Powers. Ms. Francine Briggs.jpg|Srta. Francine Briggs en iCarly. Sheriff-Forbes-TVD-008.jpg|Sheriff Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes en Diarios de vampiros. Castle_martha.jpg|Martha Rodgers en Castle. Catelyn-catelyn-tully-stark-22794154-622-353.jpg|Catelyn Stark en El juego de tronos. Abuela de Sid.jpeg|Abuela de Sid en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Gandf_stage06-medication_english.jpg|Grace en Grace and Frankie Shenzi1.gif|Shenzi en El rey león (Bloopers). thumb|right|240 px Filmografía thumb|Personajes de Magda. Anime Sayuri * Shaman King - Maya * Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 Yōko Matsuoka * Sailor Moon S - Limpieza (ep. 94) * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Bertha Yū Yagami * Cazadores de duendes - Jueza Presidenta * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Jueza Presidenta Yuko Mita * Sailor Moon - Jessica Stevenson (ep. 16) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Himiko Otros * Doraemon - Tamako Nobi (1ª voz) * Ranma ½ - Abuela Cologne * Sailor Moon - Zoycite / Titis Kaia (ep. 12) / Voces diversas * Sailor Moon R - Kalaberite (eps. 64-65) / Petzite (ep. 66-68) / Voces diversas * Sailor Moon S - Ikkasaman (ep. 118) / Voces diversas * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Siniestra / Ave de la memoria (un ep.) * La novicia rebelde - Madre Superiora * El jardín secreto - Sra. Medlock * Dragon Ball - Sra. Brief / Anciana de la carretilla / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Z - Anciana (ep. 101) / Aseadora en el torneo de las artes marciales / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball GT - Oceanus Shenron (forma falsa) * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Uranai Baba * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Vegiemon / RedVegiemon * Kitaro - Anciana de los frijoles / Anciana (ep. 31) / Reportera en TV (ep. 34) * Magical Doremi - Bruja MotaMota * Inuyasha - Bruja Urasue * Zatch Bell - Kanchome / Madre de Sherry * Naruto - Abuela Sansho * Pokémon - Jueza (temp. Los viajes Johto) * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Miranda / Rose * Pokémon XY - Lacy * Monster Rancher - Hare * Cowboy Bebop - Anastacia (ep 5) / Madre de Alfredo (ep. 25) * El anillo mágico - Narradora * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Fantasma del maniquí * Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Computadora (ep. 1) * Cyborg 009 - Voces adicionales * Guerras de Genma - Voces adicionales * Tekkaman Blade - Voces adicionales * Crayon Shin-chan - Voces adicionales * Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales Series animadas Jane Lynch * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Nebula * Los Simpson - Roz Davis * Phineas y Ferb - Sra. Johnson Andrea Martin * Aventuras en pañales - Tía Miriam (2ª voz) * El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Srta. Meany Otros * Invasor Zim - Zim / Vecina cabezona / Gashlug (ep. 26) * X-Men - Tormenta * Los Simpson - Maude Flanders (ep. 3, temp. 7) y Elena Alegría (temp. 12) (Maggie Roswell), Ruth Polines (Temps. 4 y 5) / Dra. Joan Bushwell (Temp. 12) / Myrna Bellamy (Temp. 13) * Phineas y Ferb - Wanda Acronym (2ª voz) / Bibliotecaria (un ep.) / Encargada de la oficina de permisos (ep. 153) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Nightmare Moon y Sapphire Shores * Hora de aventura - Susana Salvaje / La Bruja del Árbol / La Bruja de las Rosquillas * Chowder - Sra. Endivia (Mindy Sterling) * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Madre Talzin * Titán sim-biónico - Barb * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Srta. Margaret (robot) (un ep.) * Cleveland - Srta. Eck (ep. 11) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (2ª voz) / Bailarina de soul * South Park - Srta. Crabtree (doblaje mexicano) * Ugly Americans - Jueza * Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Robotboy - Augustus Bachman Turn/Gus/G-Man * Aventuras en pañales - Didi Pickles (2ª voz, dos eps.) / Rita / Lisa Ulav / Srta. Carol / Tía Teté / Voces adicionales * Rugrats crecidos - Srta. O'Keats * KaBlam! - Mamá de Henry, Madre Naturaleza (de "La Vida con Loopy") * La vida moderna de Rocko - Virginia Wolfe / Camarera (ep. 35) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Moderadora del concurso de ortografía (Caroline Aaron) (ep. 14) / Madame Blanche (Kathy Najimy) (2ª voz, ep. 66) / Agente de Mauricio El Abdicador (Kath Soucie) (ep. 39) / Voces adicionales * El show de los Looney Tunes - Bruja Lezah * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Madre de Justino Bolsa * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Madre de Cosme * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Sra. Wheezer (2ª voz) * La comida que camina - La bruja que vende calabazas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Sheila Martin (Betty White) * Daria - Janet Barch * Un show más - Guardiana de la internet (ep. 38) * Godzilla: la serie - Elsie Chapman * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Gravitina * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Reina de Inglaterra * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Srta. Simian, Carmen * MAD - Aund Beru / Reina Clementianna / Effie Trinket / Mujer Maravilla / Chistehontas / Voces adicionales * Littlest Pet Shop - Sra. Anna Twombly * La leyenda de Zelda - Trifuerza de la sabiduría / Aldeana * Los 7E - Anciana / Abuela Feliz * Breadwinners - Tía Lulú * El Chapulín Colorado - Greta Bulldozer / Marquesa Chanclé * Contraptus - Matilda Series de TV Kathy Bates * Harry's Law - Harriet "Harry" Korn * Dos hombres y medio Charlie Harper * American Horror Story: Coven - Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Ethel Darling * American Horror Story: Hotel - Iris Jane Kaczmarek * La teoría del Big Bang - Dra. Gallo * Wilfred - Beth * Malcolm - Lois Wilkerson (temps. 1-5) Renée Taylor * La niñera - Sylvia Fine * Victorious - Abuela de Robbie * A todo ritmo - Sra. Locassio Jayne Atkinson * Mentes criminales - Erin Strauss (2007-2013) * Cuello blanco - Hellen Anderson (2011) * Chica indiscreta - Rectora Reuther (2010) Christine Estabrook * American Horror Story: Murder House - Marcy (2011) * Nikki - Marion (2002) Frances Conroy * Six Feet Under - Ruth Fisher * Esposas desesperadas - Virginia Hildebrand Ivonne Coll * Jane the Virgin - Alba Villanueva (2014-presente) * Teen Wolf - Araya Calavera (2014) Linda Hunt * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Henrietta "Hetty" Lange (2014-presente) * Scorpion - Henrietta "Hetty" Lange (un ep.) Kathy Najimy * El closet de Verónica - Olive Massery (1997-2000) * Drop Dead Diva - Claire Porter (temp. 1, ep. 7) (2009) Jamie Lee Curtis * Scream Queens - Decana Cathy Munsch (2015-presente) * New Girl - Joan Day (2012) Jane Lynch * Ángel del Infierno - Amy (2016-presente) * Glee - Sue Sylvester (2ª voz) (2010-2015) Otros * Secretos de familia - Claire Warren (Joan Allen) (2016) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Bubulita (Cynthia Frost) (temp. 2, ep. 27) (2015) * El diario de Carrie - Sra. Kydd (Noelle Beck) (1ª voz) (2013) * El señor Young - Sra. Byrne (Paula Shaw) (2012-presente) * Defiance - Nicky (Fionnula Flanagan) (2013) * American Horror Story: Asilo - La Mexicana (Gloria Laino) (2012-2013) * Flecha - Jean Loring (Teryl Rothery) (2013) * Los Borgia - Rosa (Jacqueline Dankworth) (temp. 2, ep. 14) (2011) * Life with Boys - Abuela de Tess (2011-presente) * Suburgatory - Sheila Shay (Ana Gasteyer) (2011-presente) * Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Abuela (Joan Gregson) (2011-presente) * Awkward - Lupita (Tonita Castro) * Chica indiscreta ** Directora Queller (Linda Emond) (1ª temporada), (Jan Maxwell) (2ª y 4ª temporada) ** Shirley (Jenny Sterlin) ** Voces adicionales * Cougar Town - Sheilla Keller (Beverly D'Angelo) (temp. 1, ep. 16) (2010) * Daños - Patty Hewes (Glenn Close) * Castle - Martha Rodgers (Susan Sullivan) (2009-presente) * Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Martha Kent (K. Callan) * La casa de Anubis - Sarah Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen (Pim Lambeau) * El misterio de Anubis - Daphne Andrews (Julia Deakin) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Reina Machina (Alex Borstein) * Sexo en la ciudad - Maria Diega Reyes (Sonia Braga) * Diarios de vampiros - Elizabeth Forbes (Marguerite MacIntyre) * ICarly - Srta. Francine Briggs (Mindy Sterling) * Melrose Place - Kimberly Shaw (Marcia Cross) (eps. finales) * Hechiceras - Elise Rothman (Rebecca Balding) * Chicago Hope - Dra. Kate Austin (Christine Lahti) * Los problemas de Grace - Grace Kelly (Brett Butler) * La bruja desastrosa - Maestra Davina Vamp (Una Stubbs) / Maestra Lavinia Corchea (Polly James) * La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Elaine Stemson (Heather Wright) * Hércules: Los viajes legendarios - Hera (Meg Foster) * El show de los 70s - Katherine "Kitty" Forman (Debra Jo Rupp) * El Escudo - Detective Claudette Wyms (CCH Pounder) * Animorphs - Edina Rose (Arlene Mazerolle) * Everwood - Edna A. Harper (Debra Mooney) * Guardianes de la bahía - Jackie Quinn (Susan Anton) (1ª voz) * Dawson's Creek - Evelyn "Grams" Ryan (Mary Beth Peil) * Smallville - Comisario Nancy Adams (Camille Mitchell) (temps. 2-5) * Alias - Dra. Judy Barnett (Patricia Wettig) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Exploradora desaparecida #3 (Victoria Barkoff) ("El relato del bosque del vigía") ** Sra. Carter (Suzie Almgren) ("El relato del payaso carmesí") ** Gina anciana (Sarah Edmonson) ("El relato de la colina de Pie Grande") ** Enfermera (Danette Mackay) ("El relato de la enfermera") * Escalofríos - Nila Rahmad ("El regreso de la momia") * Drake & Josh - Abuela Nichols (Randee Heller) * Lost ** Alyssa Cole (Jenny Gago) (1ª temporada, ep. 21) ** Teresa Cortez (Rachel Ticotin) (2ª temporada) ** Melissa Dunbrook (Susan Gibney) (4ª temporada, ep. 76) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Dra. Malini (Octavia Spencer) * No culpes al koala - Gabrielle King (Fiona Terry) * Héroes ** Dale Smither (Rusty Schwimmer) (Volumen 1, ep. 16) ** Alice Shaw (Diana Scarwid) (Volumen 4, ep. 57) ** Vanessa Wheeler (Kate Vernon) (Volumen 5) * Un verdadero padre - Mo Brody (Ann Dowd) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Rebecca (Shauna Bloom) (temp. 2) y voces diversas * Survivor: All Stars - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien * Survivor: Marquesas - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien * Survivor: Desierto australiano - Tina Wesson * Survivor: The Amazon - Deena Bennett * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Rhonda (Gigi Bermingham) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Sra. Ericsson (Beth Howland) (temp. 1, ep. 19) * Vida de perros - Ivonne (Carla Renata) * Academia de modelos - Du (Colette Teissedre), Michelle (Valérie Lamour) * Los inventores - Madame Fontaine (Capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") * Los expedientes secretos X - Cassandra Spender (Veronica Cartwright) * Jack el Destripador - Catherine Eddowes (Susan George) * Bernardo y su reloj - Narración (Liza Goddard) * El juego de tronos - Catelyn Stark (Michelle Fairley) * Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * Sherlock - Voces adicionales * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Fuego en el cielo - Vice presidenta Alice Crane (Susan Hogan) (2013) * Parade's End - Sra. Satterthwaite (Janet McTeer) (2013) * Mildred Pierce - Lucy Gessler (Melissa Leo) (2011) * El décimo reino - Voces adicionales * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Mujer sabia (Dawn Ford) * Refugio - Mamá Gruber (Anne Bancroft) Películas Kathy Bates * La jefa - Ida Marquette (2016) * Un pedacito de cielo - Beverly Corbett (2011) (2ª versión) * Día de los enamorados - Susan (2010) * Un sueño posible - Sra. Sue (2009) * Sólo un sueño - Helen Givings (2008) * Extraña familia - Agnes Menure (2006) * Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt - Roberta (2002) * Amor incondicional - Grace Beasley (2002) * El aguador - Helen Boucher (1998) * Diabólicas - Shirley Vogel (1996) Diane Keaton * La vida misma - Ruth Carver (2015) (2ª versión) * Suegra al ataque - Marilyn Cooper (2008) * Locas por el dinero - Bridget Cardigan (2008) (segundo doblaje) * ¡Porque yo lo digo! - Daphne Wilder (2007) * No tengo madre - Jan Manus (2007) * La única emoción - Carol Fitzsimmons (1997) * El primer club de las divorciadas - Annie MacDuggan-Paradis (1996) Whoopi Goldberg * Top Five - Ella misma (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Bernadette Thompson (2014) * For Colored Girls - Alice / White (2010) * El mundo está loco loco - Vera Baker (2001) * Más perros que huesos - Cleo (2000) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Jueza Cameo (2000) * La Ladrona - Bernice 'Bernie' Rhodenbarr (1987) Susan Sarandon * Tammy: Fuera de control - Pearl (2014) * Amor en el ocaso - Florence Aadland (2013) * El infiltrado - Joanne Keeghan (2013) * 30 y viviendo en casa - Sharon (2011) * Solitary Man - Nancy Kalmen (2009) (versión Quality) * Emotional Arithmetic - Melanie Winters (2007) * Posesiones terrenales - Charlotte Emory (1999) Jane Lynch * Los tres chiflados - Madre Superiora (2012) * Paul - Pat Stevenson (2011) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Srta. Hulka (2009) * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dominique Blatt (2008) * Un rockero de locura - Lisa (2008) * Pijamada - Gabby (2004) * Daño colateral - Agente Russo (2001) Melissa Leo * Londres bajo fuego - Ruth McMillan (2016) * La gran apuesta - Georgia Hale (2015) * El justiciero - Susan Plummer (2014) * Prisioneros - Holly Jones (2013) * The Fighter - Alice Ward (2010) * Conviction - Nancy Taylor (2010) Meryl Streep * August: Osage County - Violet Weston (2013) (The Weinstein Company) * La dama de hierro - Margaret Thatcher (2011) (2ª y 3ª versión) * Leones por corderos - Janine Roth (2007) * Mi novia secreta - Lisa Metzger (2005) * La sangre que nos une - Lee (1996) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain (1988) Beth Grant * Malas palabras - Jueza deslumbrada (2013) * Extract - Mary (2009) * Sin lugar para los débiles - Sra. Moss (2007) * El novato - Olline (2002) * Rock Star - Sra. Cole (2001) * Tiempo de matar - Cora Mae Cobb (1996) Blythe Danner * Cuando te encuentre - Ellie (2012) * Waiting for Forever - Miranda Twist (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Dina Byrnes (2010) * El último beso - Anna (2006) * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo - Dina Byrnes (2004) * La familia de mi novia - Dina Byrnes (2000) Julie Christie * La chica de la capa roja - Abuela (2011) * La vida secreta de las palabras - Inge (2005) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Sra. Emma du Maurier (2004) * Infidelidades - Phyllis Mann (1997) * Hamlet - Gertrud (1996) * Corazón de dragón - Reina Aislinn (1996) Frances Conroy * Stone - Madylyn Mabry (2010) * Los seis signos de la luz- Miss Greythorne (2007) * Un día perfecto - Camille (2006) * La chica del mostrador - Catherine Buttersfiel (2005) * Gatúbela- Ophelia (2004) * El aviador - Sra. Hepbur (2004) Judi Dench * 007: Spectre - M (2015) * 007: Operación Skyfall - M (2012) * J. Edgar - Anna Marie Hoover (2011) * 007: Quantum of Solace - M (2008) * 007: Casino Royale - M (2006) Patricia Clarkson * Lars and the Real Girl - Dagmar (2007) * Pieces of April - Joy Burns (2003) * Carrie - Margaret White (2002) * Lejos del cielo - Eleanor Fine (2002) * Milagros inesperados - Melinda Moores (1999) Frances McDormand * ¡Salve, César! - C. C. Calhoun (2016) * Un lugar maravilloso - Jane (2011) * Quémese después de leerse - Linda Kitzke (2008) * Herencia de sangre - Michelle (2002/2ª versión) Maggie Smith * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Muriel Donnelly (2015) * Quartet - Jean Horton (2012) (doblaje mexicano) * Becoming Jane - Lady Gresham (2007) * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Minerva McGonagall (2001) Mary Steenburgen * Grandes amigos - Jeannie (2015) * Historias cruzadas - Elain Stein (2011) * El arca de Noé - Naamah (1996) * Los viajes de Gulliver - Mary Gulliver (1996) Lin Shaye * Señal enigmática - Mirabelle (2014) * Ouija - Paulina Zander (2014) * La noche del demonio - Elise Rainier (2010) * Mi vida, mi destino - Phyllis Ryan (2010) Glenn Close * Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Gram (2014) * El secreto de Mary Reilly - Sra. Farraday (1996) * Marcianos al ataque - Primera Dama Marsha Dale (1996) * La casa de los espíritus - Férula Trueba (1993) Eileen Atkins * Hermosas criaturas - Abuela (2013) (versión Warner) * Robin Hood - Eleanor de Akitaine (2010) * La última oportunidad - Maggie Walker (2008) (versión TV) * Las horas - Barbara, la florista (2000) Joan Allen * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - Cate Wilson (2009) * Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (2004) (doblaje original) * Amores a colores - Betty Parker (1998) * Ethan Frome - Zenobia "Zeena" Frome (1993) Lynn Redgrave * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Mamá Sky (2007) * Recuerdos tormentosos - Sra. Wilkinson (2002) * Dioses y monstruos - Hanna (1998) * Entre nosotras - Miss McVane (1998) Marian Seldes * August Rush: Escucha tu destino - Directora Alice McNeille (2007) * Ricos, casados e infieles - Mamá de Eugenie (2001) * La maldición - Sra. Dudley (1999) * Cavando hasta China - Leah Schroth (1998) Mindy Sterling * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Frau Farbissina (2002) * El Grinch - Senora Clanella (2000) * Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Frau Farbissina (1999) * Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Frau Farbissina (1997) (doblaje original/redoblaje) Sally Kirkland * El esposo de otra mujer - Roxie (1999) * Ed TV - Jeanette (1999) * La revancha - Estrella de Rock (1990) * Bullseye! - Willie (1990) Jane Fonda * Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Hillary Altman (2014) * El mayordomo - Nancy Reagan (2013) * Una suegra de cuidado - Viola Fields (2005) Sally Field * El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2 - Tía May Parker (2014) * Lincoln - Mary Todd Lincoln (2012) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Tía May Parker (2012) Tracey Ullman * En el bosque - Madre de Jack (2014) * Ladrones de medio pelo - Frenchy Fox (2000) * Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood - Letrina, la bruja (1993) (redoblaje) Dale Dickey * Iron Man 3 - Sra. Davis (2013) * Invierno profundo - Merab (2010) * The Pledge - Strom (2001) (versión Warner) Allison Janney * Sentimientos - Bronwyn (2013) * The Way, Way Back - Betty (2013) * La enfermera Betty - Lyla Branch (2000) * 10 cosas que odio de ti - Perky (1999) Charlotte Rampling * Piel verdadera - Charlotte (2012) * La duquesa - Lady Spencer (2008) * Bajos instintos 2 - Milena Gardosh (2006) Geraldine James * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Sra. Hudson (2011) * Arturo: Millonario irresistible - Vivienne (2011) * Sherlock Holmes - Señora Hudson (2008) Fiona Shaw * The Tree of Life - Abuela (2011) * Las vueltas de la vida - Sra. Douglas (2007) * Crimen perfecto - Jueza Robinson (2007) Vanessa Redgrave * Cartas a Julieta - Claire Smith (2010) * Expiación, deseo y pecado - Vieja Briony (2007) * Inocencia interrumpida - Dr. Sonia Wick (1999) Cicely Tyson * Why Did I Get Married Too? - Ola (2010) * La gran reunión de Madea - Myrtle (2006) * El perro sonriente - Gloria (2005) Linda Emond * Julie & Julia - Simone Beck (2009) * A través del universo - Mamá de Lucy (2007) * Tierra fría - Leslie Conlin (2005) Jane Alexander * Terminator: La salvación - Virginia (2009) (versión de Warner) * Sunshine State - Delia Temple (2002) * Las reglas de la vida - Enfermera Edna (1999) Holland Taylor * Mamá por encargo - Rose Holbrook (2008) * Divinas tentaciones - Bonnie Rose (2000) * George de la selva - Beatrice Stanhope (1997) Juliet Stevenson * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Amanda Armstrong (2003) * El pacto - Gus Harte (2002) * Nicholas Nickleby - Sra. Squeers (2002) Janet McTeer * Yo antes de ti - Camilla Traynor (2016) * La dama de negro - Elizabeth Daily (2012) Jacqueline Bisset * Ya te extraño - Miranda (2015) * En el principio - Sarah (2000) Cloris Leachman * A la *&$%! con los zombis - Sra. Fielder (2015) * Ayer y hoy - Abu Albertson (1995) Shirley MacLaine * Elsa y Fred - Elsa Hayes (2014) * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty - Edna Mitty (2013) Grace Zabriskie * El juez - Sra. Blackwell (2014) * Licencia para casarse - Abu Jones (2007) Lily Tomlin * Admisiones - Susannah (2013) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Sra. Berenger (2008) Helen Mirren * Phil Spector - Linda Kenney Baden (2013) * Lección mortal - Maestra. Eve Tingle (1999) CCH Pounder * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Madame Dorothea (2013) * Robocop 3 - Bertha (1993) Ana Gasteyer * Rapture-Palooza - Sra. Lewis (2012) * Mi mejor amigo - Dra. Madsen (2008) Jill Clayburgh * Damas en guerra - Mamá de Annie (2011) * Recortes de mi vida - Agnes Finch (2006) Kathy Burke * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - Connie Sachs (2011) * Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen - Reina Mary Tudor (1998) Dianne Wiest * El buen latido - Nat (2010) * Tus santos y tus demonios - Flori (2006) Margot Kidder * Halloween 2: H2 - Barbara Collier (2009) * El retorno de Alex Kelly - Sra. Kelly (1999) Christine Lahti * Obsessed - Detective Monica Reese (2009) * El reino de las tinieblas - Lindsey Harrison (1995) Mary Beth Hurt * Sin rastros - Stella Marsh (2008) * La dama en el agua - Sra. Bell (2006) Phyllis Somerville * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Sra. Fuller (2008) (versión de Warner) * Secretos íntimos - May McGorvey (2006) Sigourney Weaver * The Girl in the Park - Julia (2007) * Los muchachos - Joan (2002) Celia Imrie * St Trinian's - Matron (2007) * Mis pequeños inquilinos - Homily Clock (1997) Pam Ferris * Niños del hombre - Miriam (2006) * Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoro (1996) Angélica Aragón * Bella - Madre (2006) * Un paseo por las nubes - María Aragón (1995) Brenda Fricker * Trauma - Petra (2004) * Yo era una rata - Joan Jones (2001) Anne Haney * Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Emma (1999) * Amor estelar - La abuela (1994) Catherine Keener * Tus amigos y vecinos - Terri (1998) * Un romance peligroso - Adele (1998) Kathy Baker * Inventing the Abbotts - Helen Holt (1997) * Jennifer 8 - Margie Ross (1992) Piper Laurie * Aulas peligrosas - Sra. Olson (1998) * Riqueza ajena - Bea Sullivan (1991) Beverly D'Angelo * Historia americana X - Doris Vinyard (1998) * Vacaciones de Navidad - Ellen Griswold (1989) Morgana King * El Padrino II - Carmela Corleone (1974) (redoblaje) * El Padrino - Carmela Corleone (1972) (redoblaje) Otros * Special Correspondents - Secretaria de Estado (Mimi Kuzyk) (2016) * Mi gran boda griega 2 - Tía Voula (Andrea Martin) (2016) * Joy: El nombre del éxito - Sharon (Marianne Leone) (2015) * Experta en crisis - Nell (Ann Dowd) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) * Grandes amigos - Catherine Bryson (Emma Thompson) (2015) * Verano en Staten Island - Sra. Bandini (Camille Saviola) (2015) * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad - Omi (Krista Stadler) (2015) (trailer) * En el corazón del mar - Sra. Nickerson (Michelle Fairley) (2015) * Pasante de moda - Patty (Linda Lavin) (2015) * Los huéspedes - Abuela (Deanna Dunagan) (2015) * Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Vecina (Eve Crawford) (2015) * Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Vuvalini (Gillian Jones) (2015) * El gran pequeño - Doris (Ck McFarland) (2015) * Un tipo rudo 3 - Lois Morgan (Carol Sutton) (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Lyudmilla Bolotnikov (Lieve Carchon) (2015) * Adultos primerizos - Shirly (Julie White) (2014) * Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso - Margaret Cox Ruskin (Julie Walters) (2014) * Camino hacia el terror 6 - Agnes Fields (Josie Kidd) (2014) * Antes de partir - Nancy Morgan (Connie Stevens) (2014) * Mapa a las estrellas - Genie (Dawn Greenhalgh) (2014) * Vicio propio - Tía Reet (Jeannie Berlin) (2014) * Las voces - Dra. Warren (Jacki Weaver) (2014) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Anciana recepcionista (Jill Basey) / Mujer del personal (2014) * Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata - Grace O'Malley (Jayne Eastwood) (2014) * Si decido quedarme - Abuela (Gabrielle Rose) (2014) * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Voces adicionales (2014) * Verano en febrero: Una historia real - Laura Knight (Kattie Morahan) (2013) * El lobo de Wall Street - Tía Emma (Joanna Lumley) (2013) * El abuelo sinvergüenza - Judy (2013) * El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) * El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) * Ladrona de libros - Frau Becker (Hildegard Schroedter) (2013) * Bobby y los cazafantasmas - Dorothea (2013) * Línera de emergencia - Maddy (Roma Maffia) (2013) * Cuestión de tiempo - Jean, madre de Mary (Lisa Eichhorn) (2013) * Elysium - Hermana (Yolanda Abbud L.) (2013) * El conjuro - Georgiana (Marion Guyot) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Voces adicionales (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Agente de bienes raíces (Carol Kaye) (2013) * Nicky Deuce - Tutti (Rita Moreno) (2013) * El hombre de acero - Voces adicionales (2013) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Voces adicionales (2013) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Sra. Mullins (Jane Curtin) (2013) * Las aventuras de Swchwrm - Oficial de policia * Balada para un ángel - Cheryl (Elizabeth Counsell) (2012) * Cloud Atlas - Veronica Costello (Amanda Walker) (2012) (versión Videomax) * A toda madre - Joyce Brewster (Barbra Streisand) (2012) * Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Dahlia Gillespie (Deborah Kara Unger) (2012) * Más de mil palabras - Annie McCall (Ruby Dee) (2012) * Margaret - Joan Cohen (J. Smith-Cameron) (2011) * Robo en las alturas - Rose (Marcia Jean Kurtz) (2011) * Con locura - Jackie (Alex Kingston) (2011) * Thor - Voces adicionales (2011) * Linterna Verde - Guardiana de Oa (Salome Jens) (2011) * Princesa por accidente - Alicia Winthrop Scott (Catherine Tate) (2011) * Súper 8 - Sra. Babbit (Teri Clark) (2011) * Pase libre - Dra. Lucy (Joy Behar) (2011) * Sin límites - Sra. Atwood (Patricia Kalember) (2011) * Juego a muerte - Enfermera (Dailyn Matthews) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) * The Kids Are All Right - Nic (Annette Bening) (2010) (versión Universal) * Los románticos - Augusta Hayes (Candice Bergen) (2010) * Los próximos tres días - Detective Collero (Aisha Hinds) (2010) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo - Katherine Jackson (2010) * El mejor papá del mundo - Bonnie (Mitzi McCall) (2009) * The Joneses - KC (Lauren Hutton) (2009) * Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto - Elisabeth Peucker (Petra Kelling) (2009) * Hijos de la guerra - Janina Krzyzanowska (Marcia Gay Harden) (2009) * El mensajero - Sra. Burrell (Portia) (2009) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Yvette Berenger (Lily Tomlin) (2009) * Te amaré por siempre - Voces adicionales (2009) * Terminator: La salvación - Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) (versión de Sony/2009) * Arrástrame al infierno - Trudy Dalton (Molly Cheek) (2009) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales (2009) * Ángeles de amor - Karen (Dee Wallace) (2008) * Marley y yo - Veterinaria (2008) * La tortura - Caren Rusick (Chilton Crane) (2008) (2ª versión) * Se busca - Janice (Lorna Scott) (2008) * Antes de partir - Virginia (Beverly Todd) (2008) * Engaño - Recepcionista (Lisa Kron) (2008) * Norbit - Estilista (Esther Friedman) (20007) * Halloween: El inicio - Voces adicionales (2007) * Truco o travesura - Sra. Henderson (Christine Willes) (2007) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata - Gjertrud Sørensen (Elisabeth Moberg) (2007) * La noche es nuestra - Kalina Buzhayev (Elena Solovey) / Mamá de Amada (Miriam Cruz) (2007) (2ª versión) * 30 días de noche - Lucy Ikos (Elizabeth Hawthorne) (2007) * El príncipe y el mendigo - Jerry (Sally Kellerman) (2007) * Scary Movie 4 - Abuela de Mahalik (Monica Dillon) (2006) * La guerra de las bodas - Katie Gonzalez (Suzanne Hawkins) (2006) * Viviendo con mi ex - Sra. Grobowski (Jane Alderman) (2006) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Condesa de Noailles (Judy Davis) (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Madame Gaillard (Sian Thomas) (2006) * Terror en Silent Hill - Hermana Margaret (Eve Crawferd) (2006) * Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento - Voces adicionales (2006) * Confetti - Kate, la coreógrafa (Kate Smallwood) (2006) * Garfield 2 - Eenie (Jane Leeves) (2006) * King Kong - Actriz (Lorraine Ashbourne) (2005) * Desayuno en Plutón - Clienta (2005) * El aviador - Voces adicionales (2004) * Enredos de familia - Abuela (2004) * La aldea - Sra. Clack (Cherry Jones) (2004) * Querido Frankie - Janet (Anne Marie Timoney) (2004) * Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas (2003) * El concurso del millón - Voces adicionales (2003) * Robando la navidad - Jo (Gwynyth Walsh) (2003) * La furia del cielo - Karen Benton (Directora del hospital) (Bridget Ann White) (2003) * George de la selva 2 - Beatrice Stanhope (Christina Pickles) (2003) * Vivir de ilusión - Sra. Paroo (Debra Monk) (2003) * Beethoven 5 - Loca Cora Wilkens (Katherine Helmond) (2003) * Destino final 2 - Nora Carpenter (Lynda Boyd) (2003) * Defendiendo a los niños - Jueza Dillon (Marina Stephenson Kerr) (2003) * La rebeldía de mamá - Helen Behringer (Saskia Vester) (2002) * El misterio de la libélula - Hermana Madeline (Linda Hunt) (2002) (redoblaje) * El equipo del grito - Voces adicionales (2002) * Nancy Drew - Hannah Green (Jenny O'Hara) (2002) * Atrápame si puedes - Paula Abagnale (Nathalie Baye) (2002) * Pumpkin - Chippy McDuffy (Lisa Banes) (2002) * Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros - Madame Falconetti (2002) * El fin del mundo - Enfermera Della Divelbuss (Debra Christofferson) (2001) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas (2001) * Una lección de perdón - Terry Stone (Meredith Baxter) (2001) * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa - Abuela Nell Grayson (June Lockhart) (2001) * Un aro de luz sin fin - Sra. Austin (Carol Baker) (2001) * Peligro en casa - Voces adicionales (2001) * El destino de un cowboy - Rose Braxton (Melinda Dillon) (2001) * Nostalgia del pasado - Mesera del bar (Pamela K. Kinney) (2001) * Scary Movie 2 - Madre de Megan (Veronica Cartwright) (2001) * Negligencia médica - Beth Garrett (Stephanie Zimbalist) (2001) * El príncipe encantado - Serena (Andrea Martin) (2001) * Not afraid, not afraid - Ama de llaves (Miriam Margolyes) (2001) * En su vida: John Lennon - Mimi Smith (Blair Brown) (2000) * Cada perro tiene su día - Ethel Jeffries (Shirley Jones) (2000) * Scary Movie - Maestra Mann (Jayne Trcka) (2000) * Una relación inmoral - Soona Fualaau (Rena Owen) (2000) * Scream 3 - Maureen Prescott (Lynn McRee) (2000) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes - Mamá O'Neil (Sorcha Cusack) (2000) * La verdad acerca de Jane - Voces adicionales (2000) * Niñera por accidente - Empleada despedida de Sutton Parks (1999) * Lo que hizo Katy - Isabel "Izzie" Carr (Martha Burns) (1999) * María, madre de Jesús - Elizabeth (Geraldine Chaplin) (1999) * Gigoló por accidente - Tina (Torsten Voges) (1999) * Sally Marshall no es una alienígena - Granny Marshall (Melissa Jaffer) (1999) * Estudio 54 - Viv (Sherry Stringfield) (1998) * Las vacaciones del director - Profesora de biología (Robin Douglas) (1998) * Casper y la mágica Wendy - Fanny (Teri Garr) (1998) * El pequeño unicornio - Emily Pimpton-Brown (Lynne White) (1998) * Juegos de azar - Voces adicionales (1997) * Bean: El nombre del desastre - Bernice Schimmel (Sandra Oh) (1997) * Scream 2 - Debbie Salt (Laurie Metcalf) (1997) (doblaje original) * Titanic - Ruth DeWitt Butaker (Frances Fisher) (1997) * Lolita - Srta. Pratt (Suzanne Shepherd) (1997) * Un cielo sin lágrimas - Regina Basilio (Teresa Stratas) (1996) * Celos asesinos - Jueza Bailey (Sally Jessy Raphael) (1996) * Día de la Independencia - Periodista en Rusia (Yelena Danova) (1996) * Respiro - Abuela Aida (Celeste Holm) (1996) (redoblaje) * Scream - Madre de Casey (Carla Hatley) (1996) * El regreso de la tribu Brady - Jeanne (Barbara Eden) (1996) * Valor bajo fuego - Karen Walden (Meg Ryan) (1996) * Una amistad peligrosa - Kathryn Archer (Lynda Carter) (1996) * La letra escarlata - Elizabeth Cheever (Joan Gregson) (1995) * Pena de muerte - Madre de Helena (Lois Smith) (1995) * La Máscara - Sra. Peenman (Nancy Fish) / Mujer en el Coco Bongo (1994) * Wyatt Earp - Sra. Earp (Betty Buckley) / Sra. Sutherland (Karen Grassle) (1994) * Los pequeños traviesos - A.J. Ferguson (Reba McEntire) (1994) * Caprichos de la moda - Isabella de la Fontaine (Sophia Loren) (1994) * Entre dos amores - Olivia Marshak (Lolita Davidovich) (1994) * La lista de Schindler - Chaja Dresner (Miri Fabian) (1993) * El señor maravilloso - Loretta (Joanna Merlin) (1993) * Promesas rotas - Sra. Garcia (Patch Mackenzie) (1993) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Roberta (Jeanette Du Bois) (1993) * Alien 3 - Voz de computadora del Sulaco (1992) * Article 99 - Enfemera White (Lynne Thigpen) (1992) * Un destello en la obscuridad - Linda Voss (Melanie Griffith) (1992) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Secretaria #1 (Brenda Isaacs Booth) (1991) (doblaje original) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy - Mujer sin hijos (Roseanne Barr) / Madre de Maggie (Marilyn Rockafellow) (1991) * Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 - Sra. Williamson/Reina (Cynthia Harris) (1991) * Pensamientos mortales - Detective Linda Nealon (Billie Neal) (1991) * Robin Hood: El príncipe de los ladrones - Sarah (Imogen Bain) (1991) * El gran halcón - Almond Joy (Lorraine Toussait) (1991) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble - Dra. Carbino (Judith Maxie) (1990) * Cry Baby - Sra. Vernon-Williams (Polly Bergen) (1990) * Pasión sin barreras - Edith Baron (Renée Taylor) (1990) * Un tiro por la culata - Rachel (S. Epatha Merkerson) (1990) * Camino a Avonlea - Nana Luisa J. Banks (Frances Hyland) (1990) * El vengador del futuro - Periodista (Paula McClure) (1990) * Las cosas buenas - Sra. Pippin (Jeanne Hepple) (1990) * Los cazafantasmas II - Fiscal (Janet Margolin) (1989) (doblaje original) * Las ligas mayores - Suzanne Dorn (Stacy Carroll) (1989) * Batman - Voces adicionales (1989) * Negocios de familia - Margie (Janet Carroll) (1989) * Los nuevos cineastas - Sra. Chapman (Alice Hirson) (1989) * Star Trek 5: La última frontera - Caithlin Dar (Cynthia Gouw) (1989) * Las travesuras de una pelirroja - Sra. Bannister (Eileen Brennan) (1988) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Enfermera (Mickey Yablans) (1988) * La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (1988) * El vencedor - Voces adicionales (1987) * El imperio del sol - Mary Graham (Emily Richard) (1987) * Hogar, dulce hogar - Estelle (Maureen Stapleton) (1986) (redoblaje) * El tren de la muerte: La huida - Reportera (1985) * Karate Kid - Lucille Larusso (Randee Heller) (1984) (redoblaje) * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto - SAL 9000 (Candice Bergen) (1984) (redoblaje) * Impacto fulminante - Mujer en boda (1983) * Contigo toda la noche - Maestra de francés (Annie Girardot) (1981) * La mano - Doctora (Viveca Lindfors) (1981) * Los niños de Brasil - Frieda Maloney (Utah Hagen) (1978)(redoblaje) * El exorcista II: El hereje - Dra. Gene Tuskin (Louise Fletcher) (1977) * Gable y Lombard - Hedda Hopper (Alice Backes) (1976) * La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 - Mujer hispana (María Landa) (1974) * Espartaco - Helena (Nina Foch) (1960) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Jane Lynch * Rio - Alice * Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Neptuna * Ralph, el demoledor - Sargento Calhoun (trailer) * Operación escape - Io Luenell * Hotel Transylvania - Cabeza Reducida de la Habitación de Mavis * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Cabeza Reducida de la Habitación de Mavis Wanda Sykes * La era de hielo 4 - Abuela de Sid (trailer) * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Abuela de Sid Otros * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - Anciana #1 * Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - La Malvada Bruja del Oeste / Srta. Gulch * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo - Torre (Whoopi Goldberg) (2011) * Gnomeo y Julieta - Lady Azulejo (Maggie Smith) (2011) * Animales al ataque - Angie, la elefante * Mi madrina es una hechicera - Madrina hechicera * La Reina de la Nieve - Reina de la Nieve * Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo - Madame Raya * Rugrats en París - Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) * Pollitos en fuga - Bunty (Imelda Staunton) * Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Janet Barch * La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Sheigra * Las Locuras del Emperador - Camarera (Patti Deutsch) * Las Locuras de Kronk - Camarera (Tress MacNeille) * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Louise * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Tía Grizelda * ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Sra. Henscher * South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo - Sheila Broflovski (versión de Warner Bros.) * El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Voces adicionales * El espanta tiburones - Sra. Sánchez / Voces diversas * Mulán - Ancestra #2 * Mulán 2 - Ancestra #2 * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Duquesa Amelia * Barbie y sus hermanas: En una aventura de perritos - Abuela Roberts * Rio - Gansa * Intensa mente - Furia de Jill Anderson * Minions - Edna * La abeja Maya: La película - Enfermera (trailer) * La abuela fue arrollada por un reno - Abuela Spankenheimer * Zootopia - Casera * Lo que el agua se llevó - Turista norteamericana Películas de anime Miyoko Asō * Ranma ½ la película: Gran aventura en Nekonron, China - Abuela Cologne * Ranma ½ película 2: La isla de las doncellas - Abuela Cologne Otros * Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento - Obaba * El recuerdo de Marnie - Nanny * Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Tamako Nobi * Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Voces adicionales Especiales de anime * Ranma ½ OVAs 5 y 6: Akane y sus hermanas - Abuela Cologne * Lupin III: El secreto del crepúsculo de Géminis - Anciana Documentales * America undercover: Life after life - Voces adicionales * Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro - Helen Freedman * Public Speaking - Fran Lebowitz * Jacques d' Amboise en China - Shirley Young * Delgadas - Enfermera Brenda * Ama a marilyn - Janet McTeer (2012) * Diagnóstico Bipolar - Madre de Matt * Vogue: La mirada del editor - Polly Mullen * Preservadores de mascotas - voces diversas Telenovelas brasileñas Débora Duarte * Lado a Lado - Eulália Praxedes (2012-2013) * Cuento encantado - Doña Amália (2011) * Paraíso tropical - Hermínia Vilela (2007) * Como una ola - Alice Prata (2004-2005) * Terra Nostra - María del Socorro (1999) Susana Vieira * Reglas del juego - Adisabeba de los Santos (2015-2016) * Dos caras - Blanca María Barreto Pessoa de Moraes (2007-2008) * Paraíso tropical - Amélia Viana (2007) * Señora del destino - María do Carmo Ferreira da Silva (2004-2005) * Mujeres apasionadas - Lorena (2003) Neuza Borges * India, una historia de amor - Iracema "Cema" (2009) * Amazonia - Zefinha (2007) * América - Diva (2005) * El clon - Dalva (2001-2002) Eva Wilma * Verdades Secretas - Flavia Mariano (2015) * Fina estampa - Iris (2011-2012) * Deseo prohibido - Cándida Novais de Toledo (2007-2008) Rosane Gofman * Siete pecados - Néia (2007-2008) * Alma gemela - Nair (2005-2006) * Chocolate con pimienta - Roselí Castro Fritz (2003-2004) Suzana Faini * La Guerrera - Áurea García (2012-2013) * Escrito en las estrellas - Antónia (2010) * La favorita - Yolanda (2008-2009) Ana Rosa * Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Zuleika Lima (2014-2015) * Dinosaurios y Robots - Dínora (2011) Carmem Verônica * Acuarela del amor - Josefa "Jojô" (2009) * Belíssima - Mary Montilla (2005-2006) Elizângela * Imperio - Jurema Dos Santos (2014-2015) * La favorita - Cilene (2009) (trailer) Maria Pompeu * La Sombra de Helena - Wanda (2014) * Encantadoras - Voleide (2012) Nathalia Timberg * Rastros de Mentiras - Bernarda Campos Rodríguez (Doblaje Globo) (2013-2014) * Insensato corazón - Vitória Drummond (2011) Norma Blum * La esclava Isaura - Doña Gertrudis (2004-2005) * Celebridad - Hercília Prudente da Costa (2003-2004) Regina Duarte * Río del destino - Antoninha Rangel (2010) * Páginas de la vida - Dra. Helena Carmargo Varela (2006-2007) Yaçanã Martins * Gabriela - Neia (2012) * CuChiCheos - Penha (2010-2011) Otros * Mujeres ambiciosas - Teresa Petrucceli (Fernanda Montenegro) (2015) * Partes de mí - Gilda Morales Ribeiro (Cláudia Mello) (2015) * Por Siempre - Meire Rosas (Débora Olivieri) (2015) * Hombre Nuevo - Marlene (Daisy Lúcidi) (2014) * Preciosa Perla - Doña Santita (Nicete Bruno) (2013-2014) * Flor del Caribe - Olívia Suárez (Bete Mendes) (2013) * El astro - Doña Consolación Paranhos (Selma Egrei) (2011) * Cuna de Gato - Genoveva (Rosi Campos) (2009-2010) * Cincuentona - Mariana Santoro (Marília Gabriela) (2009) * Belleza pura - Nazaré Assumpção de Jesús (Bia Montez) (2008) * Cobras y lagartos - Bernardete (María Helena Días) (2006) * Puerto de los Milagros - Epifanía Pereira (Claudia Alencar) (2001) * Uga Uga - Madá (Beth Lamas) (2000-2001) * Mujeres de arena - Manuela (Eloísa Mafalda) (1993) Dramas coreanos * Eres guapísimo - Madre Superiora * Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Mamá de Pil Sook Videojuegos * Alan Wake - Cynthia Weaver / mujer cantante en manicomnio * Fable II - Abuela Miggins / Deidre / Voces diversas * Halo 3: ODST - Crone, voces adicionales en La Historia de Sadie * Fable III - Aldeanas / Voces adicionales * Puppeteer - Bruja Ezma Potts * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Narración de Finales * Mortal Kombat X - D'Vorah Cine y televisión nacional * Descontrol - (un episodio, 2005) * Como en el cine (2001-2002) - Emilia "La Lilis" * Chespirito (1992) - Mujer en el baño * Días sin luna (1990) - Tere * El Estrangulador de la rosa (1990) - Estudiante * Mujer, casos de la vida real, Ep. El ídolo (1990) * Santo contra Blue Demon en la Atlántida (1970) - X-25 / Circe * La Guerra de las monjas (1970) * Romance sobre ruedas (1969) * Intriga (1968) * Los Caifanes (1967) - Mujer en el funeral * Verano violento (1960) Enlaces externos * Magda Giner en Doblaje Mexicano.com.mx Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en España Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Directores de doblaje